This invention relates to attractants for beetles (Coleoptera). More particularly this invention relates to compositions of matter containing benzyl formate and d-pulegone or combinations of benzyl formate and d-pulegone as attractants for Coleoptera (beetles).
Fast intercontinental travel and trade are stepping up changes of importing nonindigenous insect pests into the U.S. Attractants, or lures, can be of considerable aid in facilitating the early detection of such insect pests, and they are of vital importance in measuring the progress of a program aimed at eradicating a species that has become established.
In Agriculture Handbook No. 239 published by the Agricultural Research Service of the United States of America Department of Agriculture issued in June 1963 entitled, "Materials Tested As Insect Attractants", compiled by M. Beroza and N. Green, benzyl formate having the structure: ##STR3## is indicated to have low attractancy indeces "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Oriential Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly.
Methyl homologues and dimethyl analogues of benzyl formate are indicated in the Agricultural Handbook No. 239 to have in many cases attractances for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly as follows:
The compound having the structure: ##STR4## attracts the Oriental Fruit Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3 ) and to a greater extent the Mediterranean Fruit Fly ("2" on a scale of 1 to 3 ).
The compound having the structure: ##STR5## is only indicated to attract the Gypsy Moth only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3 ) and is indicated to show no attractancy for beetles.
The compound having the structure: ##STR6## is also indicated to only attract the Gypsy Moth. However, the compound having the structure: ##STR7## attracts the Oriental Fruit Fly only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3 ) and the Mexican Fruit Fly only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3 ) and the house fly only slightly ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3 ) but attracts the Mediterranean Fruit Fly intensely ("3" on a scale of 1 to 3 ).
The compound having the structure: ##STR8## attracts the Oriental Fruit Fly to an extent of "2" on a scale of 1 to 3, the Melon Fly to the extent of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly to the extent of "3" on a scale of 1 to 3, and the Mexican Fruit Fly to the extent of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3, but shows no attractancy for the beetles.
The compound having the structure: ##STR9## attracts the Oriental Fruit Fly at a level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly at a level of "2" on a scale of 1 to 3, and the Mexican Fruit Fly at a level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 but is not shown to attract beetles.
The compound havin the structure: ##STR10## is shown to have an attractancy at the level of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly as well as the Gypsy Moth and the house fly.
Carvone (Item No. 2656) having the structure: ##STR11## is indicated in Agriculture Handbook No. 239 to have an attractancy of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly, and the Mediterranean Fruit Fly; but is not indicated to show any attractancy for beetles.
Menthone having the structure: ##STR12## (Item No. 2688) is indicated in Agriculture Handbook No. 239 to have an attractancy for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 but is not shown to have any attractancy for beetles.
U.S. Letters Patent 4,560,551 issued on Dec. 24, 1985 discloses an insect trap for beetles which contains an attractant comprising a sufficient amount of unsaturated oxacyclododecanone selected from the group consisting of (Z-12-methyloxacyclododec-4-en-2-one (I), (Z,Z)-12-methyl-oxacyclododeca-4-7-dien-2-one (II), and the alkyl substituted products of the foregoing, the amount of the attractant being sufficient so as to effectively attract O. mercator beetles. The attractant may also comprise an aldehyde, preferably hexanal, octanal, or nonanal U.S Letters Patent 4,560,551 however does not show the use of the inexpensive materials, and commercially available materials, d-pulegone or benzyl formate.
Gunderson, et al, Pestic. Biochem. Physiol. 1986, 26(2), 238-49 ("Microsomal oxidase and glutathione transferase as factors influencing the effects of pulegone in southern and fall armyworm larvae") abstracted at Chemical Abstracts, Volume 105, 1986, No. 166860s. Gunderson, et al discloses the fact that pulegone is 3.5-4 times more toxic to southern armyworm Spodoptera eridania than to fall armyworm, S. frugiperda larvae. No mention is made in Chem. Abstracts Volume 105, No. 166860s of the use of pulegone in order to attract beetles.
Thus, nothing in the prior art discloses the use of benzyl formate or d-pulegone taken alone or in combination in attracting certain species of insects including beetles (Coleoptera) at a high level higher than standard Commercial Products, e.g., GOLDEN MALRIN.RTM..